


Oncetale

by Lil Bean (torcher)



Category: AUs - Fandom, OnceTale, Sans - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Erased, Frisk is female to me, M/M, Memory, Memory sans - Freeform, My AU, OnceTale - Freeform, Please read, Read, Sans - Freeform, Ships may not be in this, Undertale AU, please, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torcher/pseuds/Lil%20Bean
Summary: This Timeline has been thought of to be curious. But now it can't even be found. What happened to this Genocide filled Timeline?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~so uh- I worked pretty hard on this first chapter eheh- um..... Read it if you want. It would definitely brighten my day =)please give me a chance qwq
Comments: 52
Kudos: 4





	1. Why wont she stop???

Sans woke up sweating and breathing hard. He looked down at his chest, where Frisk had cut him. He sighed a breath of relief when he felt and saw nothing. The kid must have reset again.

Sans was in his room once again. He could hear his brother, papyrus cooking in the kitchen. The kid had done a genocide route again. Sans sighed and flopped over in his bed, covering his face with his pillow. He prayed that the kid would do a pacifist this time though, he knew he was fooling himself. They hadn't done a pacifist route for a long time. They just kept killing. Killing more and more.

Each route he would hang back, and try to have some time with everyone before the kid would get to the area. He would joke with Toriel, before Frisk fell. Then he would tease his brother with undyne while the kid was still in the ruins. She usually took her time there, staying there for a few days. 

Sans would then go and hang out with Mettaton and Alphys, though Alphys was one of the few survivors. Might have done something with Gaster, because He and Alphys were the only ones who knew about the timelines and about Gaster. Strangely in this AU, Papyrus had no idea about any of the routes, timelines, or AUs. Instead it was Alphys. Sans didn’t question it though. He didn't care by now. 

He got out of bed and headed out of his room. Frisk would fall down the next day, and Sans didn’t want to think about it. He’d just go get drunk on ketchup at Grillby’s. It would take his mind off it for a while. 

He headed inside, his hands in his pockets. He greeted Grillby, who stopped cleaning a cup. “Hello Sans. What can I do for you?” Sans recalled Grillby and RiverPerson also remembered. Grillby had probably guessed how Sans would feel. 

“Heya Grills. I just wanna get my mind off of Frisk. Anything you have that can help?” He raised an eyebrow, hoping Grillby could help. He’d do anything to be carefree again. Even if it meant being drunk. Grillby nodded, handing him a whole bottle of alcohol. Sans stared at it for a few seconds before looking up at Grillby. “Ya sure? This is one of your most expensive bottles, and I haven't paid my Tab yet.” 

Grillby waved it away, smiling. If fire can smile… “Nono. It’s fine Sans. You need it more than my other customers.” Sans smiled and thanked Grillby.

  
  


He’d have a massive headache the next day either way.

Later on, After frisk killed everyone, Sans was waiting in the Judgement hall. He sighed, watching the birds fly passed the windows. His bad feeling was correct after all. Frisk would never change no matter how much he begged her. He recalled the first timeline. In the third one Gaster would confirm timelines, so it surprised Sans when Frisk reset. At first she was doing pacifists. A few Neutrals when she accidentally killed. She actually found Gaster at some point. Grillby told Sans that Gaster probably wanted her to see him. Sans agreed. 

RiverPerson and Grillby appeared next to him, though he wasn’t surprised. RiverPerson spoke first, “Hello Sans. Frisk will be here soon.” His voice sounded like an echo. “Are you sure you're alright Sans?” Grillby asked, looking worried. Sans nodded and sighed. “Have any of you seen Alphys?” he knew she would already be with Gaster, though he still asked. 

He was told that Alphys was indeed with Gaster. Sans sighed, and they all stopped as they heard the door opening. The two quickly went away as Sans went to his usual spot. The human Frisk, covered in Monster Dust and such, stared at him from the end of the hallway. Sans fakely smiled as he spoke, “Well look who it is. The ‘human’. How many times do I have to say this kid? Just reset and give us a break!” 

He watched the human as she took a step forward. He couldn’t understand why she was doing this. It was just… horrible. He closed his eyes as he summoned bones. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you kiddo.” 

Frisk lunged forward, slashing at him as he dodged. He sent a bone through her arm, then gaster blastered her. Her soul cracked and crumbled into dust as she fell to her knees and fell forward. Sans knew they weren’t done yet though. Not even a second later, Frisk appeared again. The save point always brought her back. 

They went at it again, slashing and stabbing. Sans dodged an attack and used his magic to send her flying at a wall. Right when she was about to be stabbed, she faced her knife down and dragged it through the floor, slowing her down. Once more she got up and attacked.

Sans noticed how different she looked. Just like how he had Gaster, Frisk had Chara, the first fallen human and a bloodthirsty maniac. He saw how much Chara had control just by her signature pink cheeks on Frisk’s olive face. That definitely wasn’t there before. The last run before this Sans had warned her what would happen if she continued giving her soul to Chara, though she didn’t want to listen.  


He knew there was no hope though.

Lost in his thoughts, Frisk got the chance she wanted. She quickly went behind him, grabbing his arm. Sans instantly knew what was happening. He looked down as blood trickled out of his shirt. Blood went down his chin, running from his mouth. He smiled, knowing this would happen either way. He fell to his knees, and finally gave up. 


	2. Erased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk did it again. Of course she would.

Frisk watched the skeleton disappear, turning into dust. As the dust blew away from a draft in the room, she went on her way. She was used to watching the monsters turn to dust by now, so she thought nothing of it. 

She went through the throne room up to Asgore, easily killing him with Flowey’s help. Flowey knew what would come, so he braced himself for the slashes that were to come. Frisk stared down at him, quietly looking him up and down, until she walked past the small golden flower. 

She felt no need to hurt the goat boy any longer. He would be handy at some point after all.

Flowey watched her walk away into the darkness that slowly appeared to her, welcoming her. As always, he followed her wherever she went. 

Chara smiled at her, watching Frisk come closer, “Well, how does it feel?” Frisk, not answering, only tilted her head questioning what Chara was talking about. “Why silly, this has been our 5000000th genocide route! Isn’t it great?” Chara spun around childlike, giggling to herself. 

Frisk only watched as she waited for Chara to take her soul once more. As Chara was about to speak, suddenly she started glitching, alarming Frisk and Flowey, who was watching from afar. 

Chara disappeared and the world started crumbling. Frisk looked at the white, slowly taking out the darkness of where Chara lived. She felt something grab her wrist as the pink on her cheeks went away, indicating that Chara was truly gone. Whipped out by whatever was making its way to Frisk. 

“We have to leave! The code was already bad before this, I should have known this would happen!” Flowey pulled at Frisk’s wrist, beckoning her to come. She asked him what would happen to her friends, What would happen to Sans and Papy.

“This was your choice Frisk. Once you let Chara control you, you lost your so-called ‘friends’. Man up and let's try not to die right now!”

Frisk watched it get closer and closer and she thought about all that happened. She knew what she had to do. What she deserved. She told Flowey to get out of there as she braced herself to get erased.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As she opened her eyes, everything was back to normal. Or well, as much as it could be empty and black and white. She looked down at her hands, which were normal. She didn’t notice her clothes were inverted now. It was only the surroundings that were different. She got out her phone and tried to call Toriel.

No answer.

She hung up, and tried to call Sans or Papyrus. Papyrus almost always answered.

No answer.

She called out for Flowey, who actually did pop up. His colors were weird, purple petals and a blue stem. “Frisk, what did you do. How are we still alive???” Flowey looked around hesitantly as Frisk looked at the code of their AU. It was full of glitches and as she looked at Sans’s code, it was labeled ‘Deleted’. 

Frisk closed it and walked around, looking for someone at least. Not even Gaster’s door was in Waterfall. She went to Grillby’s and surprisingly Grillby was also there with the RiverPerson. Grillby, who was now a blue fire, looked up and noticed frisk and flowey, in frisk’s pocket, sitting down. RiverPerson still looked the same.

She waved, happy to see some old faces. She closed the door again, with new hope that the others would be back. As she traveled to the bone brother’s house, she noticed a save point, which was blue.

She went to it, and a little menu like thing appeared. 

  
  


~Seeing Grillby, Flowey, and the Riverperson makes you feel not so alone.~

~ YOU ARE FILLED WITH  HOPE ~

Frisk raised an eyebrow as she wondered why it didn’t say Determination. She shrugged it off and continued on her way. 

She finally made it to Papyrus and Sans’s house. As she was about to knock, the door slowly creaked open. She carefully went inside as she opened her inventory. Inside was a Candy and a pen. She equipped the pen and pointed it at the wall, slowly looking around.

She called out for the skelebros, wondering if they were asleep and just forgot to lock the door. 

~“....” Nobody answered. You're alone in this house, alone in this town, alone in this universe. This is your fault.~

She crumpled to her knees covering her face, her soft cries being heard by no one.

She was all alone.


	3. Oakly and Reece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk feels sad that she caused all of this to happen. As she cries, suddenly two mysterious people appear

As Frisk cried, she heard a voice speak to her. “Ya know, This Erased AU isn’t entirely your fault. It's whoever messed with the code.” She quickly turned to look at the speaker. Two humans hovered over her, though Frisk didn't recognize them.

Frisk asked who they were, wiping her face of the tear. “I'm Oakly and this is Reece. We wanted to help out somehow. So first off, we can't bring everyone back. But we can bring back one of your choice.”

Reece spoke up, interrupting Oakly, “Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Anyone! You just have to think hard about who you want back. Whoever deserves it.” Frisk nodded slowly, a bit happier. Relieved. The two floating humans watched her as she thought quietly about who to bring back. Undyne would make Alphys happy, who was alone here with Gaster. Papy would bring some happiness to her, with his silly ways. Goat Mom would always bring good cheer and yummy pies. Frisk couldn’t think of who to bring back. She looked around, trying to get an idea of who. Napstablook? Asgore? She tried to decide out of all her friends, though it was really hard. Frisk loved them all equally.

“Decide yet?” Reece asked cheerfully. Frisk shook her head and Oakly sighed. Frisk suddenly knew who to bring back. The one who deserved it the most. The one who deserved a break. A happy ending. The one Frisk had to apologise to. For everything.

The one she would bring back was Sans.

Frisk told Oakly she decided, but she needed two days before she would bring him back. Before either Reece or Oakly could say anything, Frisk ran off to get things ready. She quickly ran through the cold white snow to Sans and Papyrus’s house, swinging the door open. Most of the underground now was black and white. But for some reason most of it was trashed too, which explained why the skeleton bro’s house was so messed up. Frisk would clean it. It was the least she could do. Let sans have a break, even though he wouldn't clean it that much due to his laziness.

Frisk looked over and saw a save point, still blue, and clicked on it. The little menu thing appeared and she clicked Save.

~Cleaning the house will definitely put Sans into a good mood when you see him~

~ YOU ARE FILLED WITH  HOPE ~

  
  
  
  
  
  


Soon enough Frisk started cleaning. As she dusted, vacuumed, and put stuff away, she noticed a small sock next to the Tv, which made her smile. Even though most of everything was gone. Broken even, the sock that Sans and Papyrus bickered about was still there. 

She remembered one of the times that Papy tried to make Sans pick up the sock. 

Sans was scrolling on his phone, and as usual when he was, he was repeating ‘so cool’ over and over again. Frisk was next to him, watching the MTT news channel when Papyrus came into the room wearing his apron which said ‘Kiss the Papyrus’. Papy had scribbled out the cook part and wrote Papyrus in red letters over it. 

He started asking Sans to shut up and pick up the sock, but the lazy skele kept saying it, over and over again, not getting up. Papyrus got out his own phone and commented ‘Sans shut up’ but it didn't work. 

Papy sighed and went in front of Sans, “Sans. Sans shut up,” Soon losing to anger at Sans’s annoyingness. “SANS! SHUT THE **** UP SANS!” Sans then looked up, grinned, and replied with “oh heya paps.” 

Papy sighed and asked him to pick up the sock and of course, Sans didn’t.

Frisk giggled at the memory and continued cleaning. She went up to Sans’s room and opened the door, seeing that it was an even bigger mess. She sighed and started cleaning it up, ignoring the bad smell of dirty socks.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Before she knew it, she was done. Frisk looked around the house, admiring her work, and went to the kitchen. She grabbed some sprinkles and fed the pet rock some.

Soon she went back out and called for Reece and Oakly, ready to bring Sans back. Oakley and Reece appeared instantly. It kinda reminded Frisk of Chara, though she pushed that though aside and greeted the two. “So who’s your pick?” Reece asked, spinning in the air. Frisk told them she would like to bring back Sans. 

“Sans huh? Will do! Herrreeeee weeeeee goooo!” Oakley and Reece said in union. The both used their magic and a light appeared in front of them. Frisk watched, praying to Asgore that it would work. 

As the light went away, Sans fell into the soft snow, a soft thump being heard. As he looked up, there was a crack on his head and his colors were now Purple and Blue. He looked around, confused and a little scared, until his eyes rested on Frisk. 

“Frisk….? W…. what have you done?”


End file.
